Out Cold
by Taya J Weasley
Summary: **Finally Updated!!** Ron and Hermione pick up *Ron to show them around for their visit. ((Basically setting up for chapters. Bare with me here please)) R/R
1. Sir Rad Of Cliffe Vs. Rupe of Grint

Out Cold  
Taya J Weasley, The Author 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for this plot idea.  
Authors Note: Okay, this is going to be humor/romance- so please no flames. I don't know the actors- so I will make them act how I think they would in real life, so don't falme me for that. Also- the faster you review, the sooner the next chapter will be posted. 

"See you over the summer then."  
"I hope you have a - er - good holiday."   
"Oh, I wil,they don't know were not allowed to use magic over the summer. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer."   
"AND CUT! Great job you guys- that's a rap for the day." 

Rupert Grint, Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson all walked off the taped off set of Platform 9 ¾ towards the snack table. After a hard day of filimg _*Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone*_, they were all greatful to get the job finally done. Rupert turned to his two co-stars/friends. 

"Aren't you glad that was finally over?"   
"I liked filming," Daniel said taking a drink of water from the bottles supplied.   
"So did I, but still, it's great to have a break sometimes too." Emma said to both of them.   
"Exactly." Rupert grinned as he bite off a large piece of a chocolate bar.   
"You and Ron are so alike, honestly." Emma laughed as she watched him finish the candy in three bites.   
"That's why he's here." Daniel said handing him another candy.   
"Hey- do you think they'll let us wander around the set a bit more?"   
"Aren't you the one grateful for leaving?"   
"Yeah, haven't we been filming enough for you?" Daniel said sarcastically.   
"Well, yeah but they never let us see these places- it'd be pretty wicked just to wander a bit." So without asking, the trio set out to explore. 

**_~*~*~*~ just for effect ~*~*~*~_**

"Hey, what do you thinks in here?" Emma asked the two boys as they neared a door at the end of the platform.   
"Probably nothing," Daniel said uninterested.   
"Let's take a look anyways then." Rupert said already opening the door. What they found was pretty bland. "Nothing but lights and stands, have they really taken over the whole city with their equipment." He said picking up a piece of a stand and holding it like a sword. "Sir Rad of Cliffe," he said in a deeper voice then his own, "I challenge you to a duel." And he and Daniel both were fighting with the metal rods for a few minutes while Emma laughed every time they made sound effects. 

"Argh!"   
"Ugh!"   
"Bah!"   
"Bang!"   
"Blah!"   
"Blah?" Daniel asked, but Rupert just shrugged and kept playing, until he back Daniel into the far corner closer to Emma, causing him to knock over several tall stands (that were about 7 feet high) and they fell and landed right on Rupert and Emmas head, casuing them both to fall to the ground out cold. 

"You guys?!" Daniel said standing up and running over to them. "Oh-" and he shook Rupert to try to wake him up. "Rupe, come on, you gotta get up!" No response. "Um- look! Hershey bars!" Nothing. "I think we're going to get into some trouble here." He said as he heard the door creaking back open and heard a gasp. 

Well?? I know- it's short, but R/H to come BELIEVE ME! Please please please review!!!  
~Taya J Weasley, The Author 


	2. iWakey Wakey!

**Out Cold**

******Taya J Weasley, The Author**__

__

_Argh- head ache... Ow... What in bloody hell happened? Why is it so dark- oh, I think I should open my eyes... Ow! My head.._   
"I think he's awake!" _Who in bloody hell is that? _"Can you hear me?!" _The guy doesn't have to yell._ "Can you hear me!?"   
"Yes I can bloody well hear you!!!" _ Stupid git._   
"Such language." _Finally- I know him. _"How ya feeling Rupe?"_ Rupe? What the heck is a Rupe?_   
"Funny Harry, where the heck are we?"   
"Ha ha, come on- Emma's waking up." _What? Who's Emma? These people need to talk to me._   
"Um-" _what am I supposed to say? _"Harry?" _He doesn't turn around. _"Harry?"_ Now he turns._   
"Come on Rupert stop it."   
"Who's Rupert?"   
"This isn't funny! Emma's not waking up!" _ Where the heck are we going? Who the heck is Emma?? _   
"She isn't waking up. Come on Emma, come on..." _What the heck? People surrounding a girl- that's what I can see... Wait- that's not just a girl..._   
"Well no wonder she's not waking up you stupid bloke." _Honestly- after being years for four years never once has Harry been this weird. _   
"What?" _Great- the yelling guy._   
"Move, let me wake her up." _Honestly- great - now I'm sounding like her too. _"Come on 'Mione, time to wake up." _I wonder how odd it looks to harry that I'm whispering in her ear. _"Come on, I know you're in there... McGonagall says your failing Transfiguration." _Haha, that made her wake up._   
~*~End PoV~*~ 

"Where am I?" Emma said looking around wildly. "Who are you?"   
"It's okay Emm, you and Rupert got hit in the head." Director Chris Columbus was leaning over her next to Rupert.   
"Rupert?"   
"Not you too. Did you two plan this?" Daniel asked shaking his head. Emma looked towards Rupert.   
"Ron?"   
"I think they've lost it 'Mione..."   
"You guys have to stop this." Daniel said looking oddly at them, "this isn't time to fool around, we need to go get you guys looked at, you've been out cold for almost an hour."   
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are." Rupert/Ron said to Daniel. He just sighed.   
"You may think this is funny Rupert, but we need to leave!" Daniel tried to help Emma/Hermione up off the ground and Ron placed his arm in front of her.   
"Don't touch her." He said warningly.   
"Ron-" Hermione said standing up, "come on, just go with it." He turned around to talk to her.   
"But we don't know who they are! How do we know that we can trust them?" Hermione looked worried... 

"Um- hello?" Chris Columbus snapped them all out of their chats, "as humorous as this is, we need to get you guys out of here, it's almost 6:00. Now Rupert, Emma, knock it off and let's go." Ron snapped his head back, shooting him a glare.   
"Will you hold your knickers for just 5 minutes?! Thank you!" He turned back to his friend, "they don't seem to know who we are... I have no idea who this Rupert is, probably same with you and this Emma right?" She nodded. "Then we shouldn't go anywhere until we're sure that we can trust these people.   
"But Harry...?"   
"He doesn't seem to remember us either. What else can we do?"   
"But- what if we can't do anything about this? Because Harry at least should remember us... What if we can't go back- to where we came from?" She had tears in her eyes in fright.   
"Don't worry okay? As long as we stick together." Ron reached down and grabbed her hand in his, smiled at her and then turned around, and spoke to Chris. "Before we go anywhere, we want to talk to you." **_  
~*~*~Just for effect~*~*~*~_**

"Okay, let's here it then Rupert, we don't got all day." Daniel said rolling his eyes as they walked into a small room, where a table and chair were set up.   
"Would you stop calling me that?"   
"That's who you are you twit, now hurry up so we can leave." Daniel yawned and smile, insuring that he was joking.   
"Come on you guys, grab a water and let's talk a while..." Even the director looked worried. He motioned for them to sit, and Ron and Hermione sat right next to each other, their hands still together.   
"Now, Ru- er.. What do you remember?" Chris said, directed towards Ron.   
"Well- Last I remember...We were all just leaving the platform- we were just about to leave... And-" he paused...   
"And?" Daniel asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He mumbled something that obviously only Hermione could of heard, because she immediately dropped his hand and covered her face with both free hands.   
Chris leaned over to Daniel and whispered "Ever read book four of Harry Potter? I can't remember the end..." Daniel smirked.   
"Yeah- that's when Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and Ron wasn't even mentioned." They both tried to hold small laughs. They looked up and saw Ron's blush slowly fade away.   
"Jealous you didn't get a kiss too Ron?" Daniel said in an almost cocky tone.   
"Shut it you." His blush came back. 

End! 

HaHa- how's that? Sorry it's short- but it was just introduction. Review! Review! Review!  
~Taya J Weasley, The Author 


	3. Joanne Rowling

Out Cold   
Taya J Weasley, The Author 

After sitting around that same table in awkward silence for 5 more minutes, Chris Columbus decided there was nothing they can do...   
"What else could we do?" He said to the families of Emma and Rupert, and some of their friends on the set. "We can't sepereate them, heck, he won't let us talk to her without him being there." He sighed. "Where's Joanne? I think we need a chat." One of the extras ran to get Joanne Kathleen Rowling, writer and creator of Harry Potter, when they cam back ,she was eyeing Ron and Hermione strangley in the coner.   
"Is there something wrong Chris?"   
"Yes there is. Rupert and Emma had an accident and got hit in the head... Hard..."   
"Oh that's terrible," she said almost in a sigh, "when will they be better?"   
"We're not quite sure, you see, they believe that they're their characters..."   
"What?"   
"They believe that they are truly Ron and Hermione." He bit his lip in worry. "But we don't know what to do. We can't separate them, 'Ron' gets angry when we do that, but we can't let them keep thinking this. And to be frank, you made Ron's personality to be a tad too rude to authority." Joanne just smiled.   
"That's how he is. Now, I think that I have an idea,"   
"Which is great because you're the author," Daniel said smiling, finally walking away from chatting with Ron and Hermione. "They really have lost it you know."   
"This is what I can tell them..." And she proceeded with her plan. 

~*~Off In The Corner~*~ 

"You would think that they would stop talking about us as if we didn't know."   
"True, but still... This is all so- odd."   
"Yeah, but like I said, there's nothing we can do. It still surprises me though..."   
"What does?"   
"Harry was wearing his robes when we woke up, but he still couldn't remember leaving the station. He doesn't even seem to know us..." Just then Joanne Rowling came up from behind them.   
"Hi you two, how you feeling?" She asked sincerely.   
"We're doing fine I guess." Ron said turning around. "We still want to know what's going on." He said sternly.   
"Excuse him, he's a bit edgy right now." Joanne laughed.   
"That's perfectly all right. Say, are you two hungry?" Even though Ron still didn't know these people, but this woman looked like she could be trusts, and he could never honestly turn down food. "You're brothers will be there Ron."   
"They're here? I mean, like us?" Ron asked a bit happier.   
"Yes, my friend just went to get them."  
"Then let's go, I'm starving!"   
"Like that's anything new." Hermione said rolling her eyes.   
~*~*~*~*~   
"James? Olvier? You two here?"   
"Danny! Are Rupert and Emma okay?" One of the twin actors asked Daniel as he walked into a small room.   
"Actually- that's why I'm here, we need a favor."   
"What sort of favor?" The other twin asked.   
"We need you to get back into your costumes and act like Fred and George."   
"What?"   
"Well- Rupert and Emma are convinced that they're Ron and Hermione, and they won't listen to any of us, and they know that I'm not Harry, so we need Ron's brothers to act like everythings okay." Daniel said in an almost pleading voice.   
"Well-"   
"We could-"   
"Thank you so much! Remember, all you know is that you were leaving Platform 9 ¾ after book four then you were suddenly here."   
"This can be fun!"   
"Can I be Fred this time?"   
"But you're always Fred!"   
"Not so! You're always Fred!"   
"Stop it!" Daniel yelled. "Now you," he pointed to James, "are George. And you," he pointed to Oliver, " are Fred. Now hurry up! We're going to leave!"   
~*~*~*~*~   
"Excuse me Miss," Hermione said cautiously to Joanne as they were walking outside, "but I never quite caught your name."   
"I'm sorry, I'm Joanne Rowling, but you can call me Joanne." She paused and glanced at Ron who was looking everywhere, but somehow he slipped his hands into Hermoine's. "Can I ask you something?" Hermione nodded. "What *is* going on between you two?" And she looked pointedly at their clasped hands, Hermione blushed and turned away. "I see." And she smiled. _I guess putting them together in Book 5 wasn't out of character after all..._ _  
@~'~~**Pretty**~~'@_   
"Where are we going?" Ron asked impatiently driving in the car. "And when will I see the twins? And-"   
"Ron-"   
"Yes?"   
"Do be quiet, they are feeding you soon enough so shush." Ron replied in a little 4 year olds voice.   
"Ms. Joanne! Hermione 'sushed' me!!" And he and Joanne shared a laugh while Hermione sent him a mock glare, but you could see the sides of her mouth twitching, being forced not to smile.   
"Here we are." Joanned said as she pulled up in front of a fast food resturant.   
"Ooh! I haven't eaten here for ever!" Hermione squeeled.  
"Ooh! I haven't eaten here ever!" Ron said copying Hermione. She gave him another glare. 

"There you are!" James (George) walked out of the door. "We've been here forever!"  
"George?" Ron said uncertainly as they approached.  
"Who else?" He said as he walked next to him. Just then Oliver (Fred) walked out.  
"Finally, let's eat!" Fred lead the way in, where Daniel was already sitting at a table, where there were plenty of drinks and food on the table. Ron sat down next to Hermione, their hands finally apart, and asked:  
"What kind of food is this?"  
"Little brother," George said, "welcome, to Mc Donalds." 

END 

Haha that was funny It was short- but Im bored and Im not shrue if I'll get the internet tomorrw (my dads discontinuing the service) so I wante to post something stupid.  
~Taya J Weasley, The Author 


	4. Apologies

Out Cold  
Taya J Weasley, The Author 

This story is written for and dedicated to my friend allie!! Yay!! Just for you chiqa! LoL 

Ron, Hermione and Joanned joined Daniel and the twins at the table, covered in food. Ron looked at the table in a sort of confused and disguisted way.  
"What is this?" He asked as he sat down next to Hermione.  
"These are hamburgers- and coke and of course, you can't forget the chips." She bit two fries (haha im going american and english) at once and smiled. "On the menu they're called 'fries' because there are so many people from the states coming here."  
"I see..." He turned to his 'brothers', "so how did you two get here?"  
"I blame Fred," 'George' said, "he wanted to play with the filibusters in the storage compartment... I think he blew off more filibusters then he thought... Just: BANG! BOOM! And now were here." He smiled and took a drink of his coke.  
"I see..." Ron said once again. He still looked a bit weary of eating the food, but Hermione was already finishing her fries. "For such a small girl you sure do eat a lot." He said when he commented on her eating habits.  
"What?"  
"Well- I'm just saying, you should be careful, you know what they say: 'A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips." He was about to smile when he got weird stares from everyone at the table, before he knew it Hermione pushed her way out and left to the girls restroom.  
"That was a wrong thing to say wasn't it?" All of the people at the table nodded.  
"And I thought Rupert was dense..." Daniel mumbled to Fred next to him, he tried not to snicker.  
"Shut...Up..." Ron went red and put his head down on the table. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Stupid Ron,_ Hermione thought to herself while wiping her face in the mirror. _Stupid stupid stupid Ron! _Hermione didn't know why Ron got her upset this way, _It's just Ron..._ She would think to herself, _Just keep ytelling yourself that..._ A little voice would reply back.  
"Hermione? Are you here?" Joanne walked in.  
"Oh!" Hermione almost jumped, when she was shocked back to reality by another voice. "Sorry, am I taking long?" She asked worridly.  
"Not at all, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Joanne stodd next to her and leaned on the sink.  
"Why wouldn't I be okay? Because of Ron's comment? It's okay-"  
"I know that you are lying, you can't hide that from a person." She paused, "not from me at least." She smiled and winked at her little creation... _I never would of thought my characters would come literally alive!   
_"It's not my fault."  
"What isn't?"  
"You know."  
"I know I know but I want you to say it."  
"Why?"  
"Because once you admit it so will he."  
"He'd never like me." She said looking at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world.  
"Why wouldn't he?"  
"What am I? Nothing, I'm nothing special. I'm just Hermione the bookworm, little-miss-perfect..."  
"Not true, you are smart, you are a beautiful young lady and you are very sweet-"  
"You're sounding like my mum when she wants to cheer me up." Hermione chuckled a bit.  
"Because it's true."  
"Why are you in here anyways? Shouldn't you be talking to Ron?"  
"Oh no- the guys are talking to him about 'how to treat a lady'." They both cracked up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Ron.... You're and idiot." Daniel said slowly.  
"I thought we already knew that." Ron said icly.  
"Just wanted to point that out." Daniel grinned.  
"I think you may have said it once." Fred replied.  
"Twice." George smirked.  
"All the time." They both said together.  
"Is this pick on Ron day or what?" Ron asked irritated. "You're supposed to help me."  
"With what?" Daniel asked, "All you have to do is say you're sorry."  
"That's right!" Fred exclaimed as if he just remembered, "our ickle Ronnie doesn't say sorry! Gee- that's a shame." He shook his head in mock sorrow.  
"Shut...up..." Ron said ashe banged his head on the table. Just then Joanne and Hermione walked out of the restroom, Hermione looked as though she had been crying, her eyes we're all puffy and red. 

"Let's go guys, everyone in the stretch!"  
"Strech?" Ron asked.  
"The limo," Daniel whispered. "It's a long car." Ron's mouth made the shape of an 'O'. The all the guys, except Ron, dashed outside to get the best seat.  
"I'll see you two in the car." Joanne said as she quickened her pace. 

Ron mumbled something under his breath right after Joanned left. "What was that?" Hermione asked.  
"I said-" and he mumbled some more.  
"Honestly- I can't hear you." Hermione said stressing to hear him. He sighed.  
"I'm...sorry." _Whoa whoa whoa!!! Did ron just apologize??  
_"Did you... Did you just apologize?"  
"I.. I guess." Ron turned a light shade of red. "I mean- it was rude, I shouldn't of said it. It's not like it means anything you're body's perfectly fine and-" Ron's blush suddenly got deeper. "I'm sorry- I'm just not thinking... I shouldn't of said anything I mean-"  
"Thank you." And she took his hands in hers for the short walk back to the limo. 

HEHE!! Can you say *kyuteness* lol!! Review!! 

~taya j weasley, the author 


	5. It Matters To Me

Out Cold  
Taya J Weasley, The Author 

When they reached the limo, Ron (for once) kindly opened the door for Hermione and she stepped in with a small blush and sat next to Fred, and Ron sat across from her. Joanne decided to ride up front with the driver, and let the kids have their own time alone. A few things were going through Joanne's mind though... She wrote a back story for each of the characters, and when she has some free time, she wrote some significant (or not) happenings in their past... She wondered if Ron and Hermione remembered the little things that she created- but didn't put in the book. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey Daniel-"   
"Please-" Daniel cringed "call me Danny or Dan just not-"  
"Danny boy!" The twins chorused. They all started laughing, but George stopped when he noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands in between each other.   
"How sweet," George cooed in a high pitched voice, as he nudged Danny, who he was sitting next to (and across from Ron, Hermione and Fred.  
"So you two are together now or what?" Danny asked the oblivious couple in question. "You're still holding hands." Ron's face went a tinge of red, while Hermione turned a soft pink color.  
"Well, are you?" Fred prompted. Neither of them answered, but their hands, sometime in the conversation, let go of one another. "If you want my opinion little brother, I think you should." He winked and nudged Ron more towards Hermione, giving them very little space. Just then a phone rang.  
"Should we get it?" George asked, Danny nodded already picking up the phone.  
"Hello? Yeah we are... Really? Why not? Please, just one thing... Fine, but when they do...yes yes, or if they don't I'm blaming you. And that's a lot of blame to take on. Yes it is serious, have you seen the fans on fanfiction.net? They are crazy about the idea! Then again- they also want - er - yeah, I'll quiet down for now. Fine, I'm going I'm going!" Daniel hung up the phone and sighed. "Well, I'm going to be going for a while you two, Fred and George are coming with me."  
"Then who will we be with?" Hermione finally spoke up.  
"Well- there will be Joanne, and then one of Rupert's friends, he's an odd little guy, but he's funny... But definitely odd."  
"Great- just the person to leave us with." Ron leaned back into his chair and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be going around with some nut case." 

"What's his name?" Hermione asked Danny, ignoring Ron's whining.  
"Ron."   
"What?" Ron answered.  
"No, Ron."  
"What?!"  
"I'm answering Hermione's question: Ron!"  
"What do you want?!"  
"No, Ron, his name is Ron."  
"Okay now you've confused me."  
"Now that it's hard to do." Fred said out of the blue. 

"Listen, Fred, George and I will be leaving. You two," Danny addressed Ron and Hermione, "will be staying with a guy from the set named Ron. He's an odd fellow, but he's sane." Danny smiled, "he's fun to be with, you'll get used to him soon enough... If he's ever awake." Fred and George laughed, knowing what Daniel was talking about.  
"What?" Hermione asked, "what do you mean?"  
"Well- he's always trying to stay awake so hard when he comes to the set." Daniel lowered his voice to a whisper, "rumor is, he's online late at night, almost every night, chatting with some girls from around on the internet."  
"Inter- what?" Ron asked.  
"Never mind Ron." Hermione said, "really now?" She turned back to Daniel.  
"When we ask him about it, he just chuckles and says that it's his job, and that Rupe makes him do it." Daniel laughed, "quite hilarious actually. But we won't get into that right now, here's the stop." Daniel opened the door and they all climbed out. 

They were in front of a small house, which looked pretty cozy for big actors like Daniel. "Home, sweet home... Or close enough." He walked inside, with Fred and George in suite. "This is where we can just hang out for a while- all of the actors and stuff, but some people wanted to meet the twins." He walked back to Ron and Hermione, gave Hermione a hug and shook Ron's hand and walked away with a wink to Hermione.   
"It's been nice hanging out with you. See you in the movies." The last statement confused them both a bit, but he was already inside.  
Fred and George walked towards them to, but Ron said, "I'll see you two later- so leave me alone." Before they left they both ruffled his hair in a big brother fashion, and they were off behind Danny.   
Joanne saw the boys off, then jumped back in the limo, leaving Ron and Hermione to themselves in the back. They climbed in and sat across from each other. It was quiet before a few minutes, at first it was comfortable silence, then it became awkward. But Hermione said something to shock Ron and pull him out of his thoughts. 

"Ron do you like me?"  
"Of course I like you 'Mione, you're my best friend." He smiled and went through the mini-refridgerator next to him. (What a Ron thing to do, she thought) "ooh- never had one of these before." He whispered to himself.  
"No- I mean more then that." She asked quickly.  
"You mean, do I _fancy_ you?" Ron asked as he pulled his head up from gazing in the fridge, he was quite red, but didn't want to show he was nervous, so drank the coke that was in there as if nothing were wrong.  
"Well- yes, I mean, no- well you see," Hermione babbled. She knew there was no way to get a straight answer out of him. "Never mind." She said and stared out the tinted windows.  
"Do _you _fancy _me_, Hermione?" Ron asked holding back a smirk, he couldn't let it show that he would be more then happy if she did, not yet anyways."  
"I thought, I did..." She whispered, still gazing out the window.  
"What do you mean?" He asked confused. "It's rather you do or you don't." He sounded agitated, which was probably a bad thing.  
"It's not that simple Ron," she said sternly.  
"Well _excuse me,_ miss high-and-mighty. I was just asking a simple question. Which you haven't even answered yet." He replied hotly.  
"This is why I can't answer Ron!" She almost yelled. Ron was taken aback, he didn't know that she was *this* emotional over such a small thing. "You are always making fun of me, yelling at me, and-" she sniffed, trying to hold back tears, "that's what makes it hard! I don't know why I could like such a prat!" She turned fully away from him, and just rested her head on the back of the couch/chair, sniffing every once in a while. Although Ron knew it wasn't the best time to start a fight, his temper had a mind of it's own.  
"I don't start it every time you know! You're not so perfect either!"  
"You're the reason I'm always yelling! It's always you, you you! I never yell at Harry do I?! It's all your fault for making me cry! It's all your fault Ron Weasley! It's _all your fault!_" That was all she got out before she sobbed, she put her head down in her arms, oblivious to what Ron had been feeling. 

He knew that they fought a lot, and he knew that for most of the time it was over something stupid, but no one had ever...told him that it had been his fault, and he felt terribly for making her cry. He let her cry everything out while he thought to himself. _After all of today- we held hands, and I thought she liked me... And here she is telling me that I'm always the reason for making her cry, that I'm to blame... I guess I am always a prat... And I know she doesn't mean to be the way she is- that's just Hermione..._

"You're right," he whispered when her crying quieted down, "you're right." He said again, she lifter her head and looked at him. "If I'm the reason that you're always crying, I don't see why you keep me around." He looked as if he was talking more to himself, then her, but she listened anyways. "I'm- I'm always such a bloody prat when I talk to you, always yelling at you. You would think after all these years I'd learn how to control this bloody temper of mine." He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Hermione, I really never mean to make you cry, god- that's the last thing I want to do."   
"Ron-" she started, but he cut her off.  
"I know that you don't know it- hell I don't know how anyone could... But...but I think I'm in love with you 'Mione..." He paused and didn't even bother looking at her face, which showed pure shock, "I think that's why I was always so rude, and mean, and so damned stubborn, I didn't want you to know. But now it doesn't matter does it?" He finally turned and looked at her straight in the eyes. "We're here, none of our friends at Hogwarts know where we are, there's almost no chance of us going back..." He sighed, "why does it matter if I'm falling for my best friend."  
"It matters to me." Hermione said quietly. Ron watched as she moved to sit next to him, and she put her arm through his, and rested her head on his shoulder softly.  
"I'm sorry for what I said, it was mean of me, and I know that you never mean or meant to make me cry." She felt him slowly relax, "but it does matter to me, Ron, you know why?" She looked up at him, "because I think I'm falling for my best friend too." 

Until Next Chapter!  
~Taya J Weasley, The Author 


	6. Meeting Ron and Making Plans

Meeting *Ron and Making Plans  
Taya J Weasley, The Author 

Just to note this for everyone: Ron Weasley will be "Ron" and the other Ron will be *Ron, just so no confusion is started anytime soon =) 

The rest of the limo trip was spent in quiet, each left to their own thoughts, but it was a comfortable silence. They stayed in their same position that they were when they confessed their feelings for each other, and neither of them tried to let the other go. After about 20 minutes, they felt the limo slow down, and they must be reaching the house where the 'Ron' kid lived... 

"Guess we're here," Ron said, not really talking to Hermione, just speaking out loud.  
"Guess so," she said, finally raising her head. "This guy was the little internet freak right?" She said smiling, and Ron just sat there, still not knowing what the internet was.  
Someone opened the door from the outside, and poked their head in, it was Joanne.   
"You kids ready to meet your new friend?" She said, mocking the voice of a kindergarten teacher. She stepped back, and let *Ron (literally) jump into the limo.   
"Hi." He said as he sat across from Ron and Hermione.  
"Hi," Hermione said, sitting up straighter, but still slightly leaning on Ron, "uhm-" she said, not knowing what else there was to say.  
"I'm Ron," Ron said extending his free hand (the one not laced with Hermione's) to shake *Ron's.   
"Gee- that's my name!" *Ron said with fake enthusiasm, and then laughed slightly. "I'm *Ron too, I think that I'll be taking you two around here, is that okay?" They both nodded and Ron shrugged a bit. "Any good food in here?" He said, leaning down to the mini-fridge.  
"If Ron left you any." Hermione said with a smile.  
"I don't eat *that* much thank you." Ron said and poked Hermione's side.  
"Yum- Mars Bars." *Ron said as he reached in and pulled out a few candy bars. "These are so good," he said biting into one with a smile. "So, what kind of places do you guys want to see for a bit? Joanne says that we can go anywhere we want for a few hours."  
"We just went to McDonalds," Hermione said looking out the window, "so let's count out the food... How about-"  
"No library," Ron said and smiled at her, and saw her face turn slightly pink, "lets just have some fun today." Finally *Ron cut in.  
"Want to go to the amusement park?" He saw Ron stare at him blankly. "It has a lot of rides, and games, and food. It's really fun."  
"Okay... I guess." Ron said, not really knowing the difference between everywhere anyway. 

*Ron picked up the phone that Joanne had called them on earlier, and spoke to whoever answered. "Hello? Hiya, we know where we want to go now....No, Ron said we're not going there as bottom line...Yes, she tried to say yes...Well...No, but....Oh...Okay, well, we want to go to amusement park...Yes, the one with the huge ferris wheel...Yeah! That one, okay." And he hung up the phone.  
"And we're doing what now?" Hermione asked.  
"We're going to the amusement park."  
"Oh joy-" Hermione said sarcastically. "I am not going on the roller coasters."  
"Roller what?" Ron asked.  
"Big big fast things that make you sick. They're high in the sky, when you fall you feel like you're flying." *Ron explained.   
"OOH!! HERMIONE CAN WE PLEASE GO ON THAT??"  
"Now look what you did you evil little child." Hermione said rolling her eyes, "Now I have no choice."  
"Where's the problem in that?"  
"I've never ridden one before, they're scary." Hermione said slighty trembling.  
"There's a first for everything!" Ron said happily beaming, not wanting to wait for the trip to end, and for them to start having fun. 

End: Yes that sucked, please bare with me. *mourns over stupid story* Please review anyways. 


End file.
